


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is better at a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Clint likes to keep his distance.  
He sees better like that.  
But he doesn't just use distance,  
In his job as a sniper.  
He is also very emotionally distant.  
He learnt very early not to get attached to people.  
Getting up close is Natasha's job.  
Being at a distance has saved Clint's life a lot.


End file.
